


【姐厂】处处吻

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【姐厂】处处吻

有这样的美人，他高高在上理直气壮地要人跪下亲吻他的鞋面，光辉灿烂圣洁耀眼如神明——而你们卑猥肮脏的肚皮里满心思索的是将他拉下神坛浸入沼泽，让苹果腐烂让鲜花凋零，同你们裹入一样的污泥里，在一片尸臭中再不分离。

赵礼杰是个很聪明的孩子，所以他从最初的一面就预晓了这条必然趋向的末路。

明凯算不上瘦，他甚至是笑着的，微卷的头发和饱满的侧脸像一颗正红色摇摇欲坠的果子，恰到好处新鲜脆甜有着能溢出来的蓬勃生机，让人有种青春年少的错觉——可恨可惜也可悲的是，赵礼杰实在是敏锐的过了头。

没什么肉的手腕从床边搭下来，他就能看到说不出的疼痛和困苦，空气里欲盖弥彰的柠檬清新剂的味道浓烈刺鼻，他就能嗅出仅剩下一点边角的淫靡气息，从一个普普通通的细肢末节窥见了掩藏的好到几无痕迹的溃烂伤疤。

明明没有什么显眼的破损呀，却像在年轻男孩子的心口上戳了个洞——那是直接撞进灵魂里的，对美妙生灵受难的觊觎和哀惋。

背后的哥哥们嘻笑打闹着把他推进房，骄傲地展示被囚困折辱的、熟透赤裸的属于年轻胜利者们的奖品，告诉他——你可以尽情使用。

这是不对的，枯瘦又凶狠的男孩子沉默地想着，我不应该这么对他。

可赵礼杰他毕竟还是个人，一个有弱点有欲望会被引诱可以高尚也可以卑劣的——人。

所以他沉溺在那个宽纵又包容的怀抱里，放肆地滥用着少年人可以被原谅的特权，天真且残忍地浪费着曾经的神明对人的恩眷，亲吻每一条新添累叠的疤痕，成为了面目模糊又可憎的侵犯者中的一员。

这具身体是熟透了的，不见天日地被闷在小小的房间里，像挂了帘子的私娼迎来送往一手培养起来的后辈，被他们制服侵犯折磨玩弄，被一点点教会如何抛弃羞耻沉溺性欲，被磋磨成一块谁都想撕咬一口的肉，每一处关节都甜腻腻地向人敞开。

根本不需要考虑肉的感受，只要使用他就可以了，甚至粗暴的殴打斥骂都能让他的身体可悲地兴奋起来——一耳光打下去，皮肉上晕起红色的痕迹，悄悄地肿了一点。

是疼的，眼角都汪着泪泛红了，可脊背却是打着颤，喘息急促克制不住从齿缝里溢出来的娇软呻吟，靡乱的让人脸红心跳，自尊和别的什么东西被一并践踏进泥里，那人像是要哭出来了一样，并着腿别开眼，难堪地一言不发。

沉默也是要去面对的。

新加入的施暴者很有耐心，脾气却称不上好，细长枯瘦的指节绕着半卷的头发，很亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸，把丰润鲜嫩的皮肉掐红了一小块才退开手去，纤细脆弱的颈子在手里玩笑似地作势要折，恶意尖锐的像冬天湿冷的直扎胸肺的水汽，又因为一个莫名温柔的吻被吊在半空。

什么意思呢？做这些又有什么意思呢？

小孩子不喜欢思考太多，他们有着最残忍的天真，想要便去伸手，于是撕扯下可怜人最后一点用以遮身的被褥，赤裸裸地打量他满身的印记和瑟缩的痛楚，满意地赐下最后一点温柔——一个也许有一点纯粹，可能还没有那么肮脏的吻。

好啦可以啦，已经够了。

受尽屈辱的可怜人再无法忍受似地挣扎起来，惨白光裸的小腿上还留着上一个使用者按出的淤青，他像是不要命似地反抗着，肢体关节扭曲的弧度像即将被折断的虫蚁，颓靡又淫亵地被支配者拢在掌心里，甲壳破碎溅出带着腥味的汁水。

在反复的囚困和折磨里未曾崩溃的神明，却因为一点可笑的安抚疯狂了。

嘘。

男孩子尖利的犬齿陷进骨节分明的肩颈里，这是多么淫荡又下流的身体啊，靡烂松软的肉洞来者不拒，潮红的皮肤传递出像是醉酒的高热，他看起来要哭，却最终还是叹息一声，尾调娇美柔软，近乎本能雀跃快活地迎接新一轮的侵犯。

怎么办呢？就这样吧，明凯觉得自己有点倦了——就这样吧。

就这样把自己溺死在肉里面，纤细漂亮的手臂揽住凶恶的小朋友，热烈如娼妇拥抱她的露水情人，把一切尖锐撕扯的进犯柔柔地裹住，甚至隐隐包涵了扭曲的鼓励——做的更过分一点吧？留下更多的痕迹，划出更多的伤疤，将我扼死也没有关系，让我腐烂在这里也⋯没有关系。

惯于迎来送往的身体把讨好入侵者当成了本能，他垂着眼咬着唇，从鼻腔里哼出娇柔哀婉的呻吟，整个人像一块高温下软烂的饴糖，美妙绝伦又如梦似幻，让空气里都蒸腾着腻人的甜。

里面的肉是软的，嘬吮扭绞着像一个合格的雌穴，试图榨出更多的东西，牝兽似地发出不成字句的悲鸣——他早已不会痛苦了，可是被强奸依然灼烧着神经的快感重新把世界变得一片黑暗。

齿列麻木地咬穿口腔里的嫩皮，沉沦的大脑不想醒来。

算了，睡吧。

不要再醒来。


End file.
